Earning Tears
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: He wanted a break up, she agreed. She had one last request before letting him go. And that was simple… perhaps?


**Hi there! I am back with the new one-shot. This is going to be a sad ending so I'll tell you in advance. But if you continue to read until the end… a treat will be given to you… so thank you if you will continue to scroll down.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

**Earning Tears**

**Summary: He wanted a break up, she agreed. She had one last request before letting him go. And that was simple… perhaps?**

* * *

"B-break up?" she couldn't believe what had come out to her to own lips. Repeating what the young tennis prodigy said to her who was standing in front of her in that park.

…The park where he first confessed to her seven months ago, in that park where all good memories between them started and the place where it became their favorite place to hang out. But it was not going to be anymore when she saw the nod with the same countenance on his face.

She stared at him and she didn't know that she still had the courage to do that. Everytime she stared at him, blush came right to her face. Yeah, she was blushing at that moment, but for a different reason, a reason that she didn't expect to happen. At least that she didn't make mistakes. Then, that thought came to her. Shifting her stares from his eyes to the ground, she gripped her hands which were at her sides and tried not to choke at her word;

"Why?..."

It took forever for him to reply but he still replied after for how long they both didn't know.

"I'm leaving."

Somehow, she knew that would come to this day. But why did it have to come up with a break up? She wouldn't mind a long distance relationship if he would ask her. But her little hope of telling him crashed down when the boy continued talking;

"I will never return to Japan."

So that was the painful reason. He was leaving… for good. He knew that the relationship they currently had was useless so ending it was good enough for them. At least she thought that he did.

"W-when are you… leaving?" she asked still not looking at him.

"…Tomorrow."

She was a bit surprised with his answer. This time, she looked at him and still had the same reaction, "S-so soon?"

"I needed to be there as possible."

"I… I see." She should be awarding herself for not crying up until today. She was hurt but the wound was painless and she couldn't feel anything. She loved him a lot ever since she met him. Not aware that she did, from a simple cheerer to an understanding friend to him. She had fallen in love with him since then. She even wondered if the boy felt the same for her.

"Sakuno…"

She flinched when he said her name. How come it still affected her? He had this effect on her that would fill her feelings with joy. Even the boy was about to leave, it was still there.

…Like he wasn't going to leave at all.

He was just staring at her after he called her name. She didn't know if he was about to say something but changed his mind and didn't say his thoughts at all.

"T-then… I have a favor to ask, Ryoma-kun," she slowly said staring at him, "One last favor…"

He just inserted his hands to his pocket while staring at her, encouraging her to continue.

"Let's have… one last date," she said gathering enough courage to say it without choking, at least she did, "a very simple date."

Time seemed to stop between them. No one said a word after she requested a date from him. She never requested anything to him before, it was him who always did and he didn't mind though.

"Okay," Ryoma suddenly said as he turned around making her gasp in the process, "let's go."

Somehow, that made her happy for it was her first demand… and last.

* * *

**Later on:**

She tried to be happy in front of him. The boy took her to places that they dated before. True, Ryoma was never been a romantic person but he had his own way on how to. That alone was enough for her. She was actually lucky that Ryoma chose her from the horde of girls who were head over heels of him. He was still the same.

…The smirk.

…The tiny smile, the genuine one.

…The signature catchphrase.

…His warm hand in hers.

…And his stares.

Everything was still the same. Sadly, she would be missing all those features but she had to prepare herself for the upcoming separation. She agreed to break up with him only to fulfill this one last date with him. She had to face the truth.

She would never be seeing Ryoma again.

That was the painful reality. She would be seeing him on T.V but not in person anymore. Her relationship with her first love was about to end. She thought of making the best of it.

"Ryoma-kun, let's go there." She said pointing to a bridge near the lake, giving her best smile to him. The boy just started to walk to the bridge with her following him. They stayed there without exchanging words. For some reason, she didn't feel awkward at the silent treatment at all.

They went to other places. She enjoyed every minute of it. It was indeed a simple date. Besides, she wasn't the type who would request something big to him. She was still the typical girl that Ryoma felt in love with. At least, that was she thought about him.

As long as he was still there with her, she would believe that thought.

They continued walking until her eyes caught attention from a store. From there, she saw a stuff cat that looked like Karupin. It was pretty cute and the thought of touching it might be wonderful. She looked at her last day boyfriend and pointed that store to him;

"Ne, Ryoma-kun. Can you buy me that stuff cat?" she said smiling at him, "That looks like Karupin."

Ryoma looked at the store where the cat was residing. It took a while for him before replying his thoughts, "No."

"E-eh?!" She was a bit surprised when he said that, "W-why?"

He continued walking with his hands in his pocket, he replied, "You will only remember me which I don't want you to do."

Her eyes widened when he said that. Ryoma didn't want her to remember him when he left Japan. It was clear that the boy would not planning to keep some of her memories too when he returned to America. He wanted to leave everything there, with her. She watched him walk further from her. He was unintentionally rude in his own way. She understood him though; he didn't say those things on purpose. She was a bit surprised when the boy looked at her and said;

"Come on or I'll leave you."

Returning from shock, she replied, "H-hai." With that they continued their simple date.

They ate ice cream, cream puff and even crepe that day. Ryoma was a big eater and she was aware of that. There were times that she wanted to laugh at him having a big appetite or something. Ryoma was still the same as she stared at him. She just loved all of him.

Night came and they were currently having their dinner. It was quiet for the both of them. Amazingly, she didn't feel tired despite all the things that they did the whole day. Probably she was having a good time with him.

It was her last time being with him to be précised.

She was cut with her own reverie when Ryoma stood up, "Let's go, it's getting late."

And it was coming to an end.

She stood up abruptly with a little panic in her voice, "M-matte Ryoma-kun," he looked back at her when she called him, "b-before this all ends… there is a place that I want to see first."

**xxx **

She saw him twitch when they reach the place.

It was the tennis court that they often played with. Aside from the park where their love started, the tennis court was also their witness of their own feelings. It was their secret place as well. It had lots of memories of her… with him.

This was the place where she had her first embrace.

…Her first fight with him.

…Her first date.

…Her first kiss.

Everything that happened in that court was definitely memorable for her and she hoped that the boy felt the same too. She faced the boy and smiled at him, "Thank you Ryoma-kun, for granting my request. I had a wonderful time with you today. I will never forget this day."

Ryoma stared at her for the longest time at least that was how she felt. But what shocked her was his own reply.

"Don't remember."

"E-eh?!"

"I want you to forget. Forget everything, forget about me. Erase everything that we had."

She was stunned at his words. He wanted her to forget him. Was that the reason why he didn't buy the stuff cat for her? He wanted her to forget everything that they had been through. He was rude and awfully cruel, "W-why Ryoma-kun, why?"

"…"

"Why do you want me to forget you? I-I know w-we cannot be together after this but why do you want me to forget? I—I don't get you," her courage that she built for the day was starting to crumble. He was showing no emotion at all and it was hard for her to keep up, "Please, say something."

But she received no reply from him.

"S-stop torturing me. I—I am finally letting you go but at least give me that," she said. He was hurting her a lot now, "H-how can you be so cruel when I love you this much-"

A cold liquid fell on her face which she didn't notice at first. It was her tear the moment she touched her cheek. She started to cry when she realized that, "I—I really love you. I love very much. W-why are you doing this to me?" she said while trying to wipe her now unending tears but no to avail. What shocked her was when the boy suddenly walked closer to her and gave a comforting hug. It was difficult to breathe now that he was really that close to her.

"That's why I want you to forget. Forget about me. I want you to move on," he said hugging her tightly, "You'll be fine without me. Love someone else; love someone who will make you happy, who will not hurt you like I did."

She began to sob when she heard him say his words. Now he wanted her to find somebody to love other than him. Didn't he know that it was hard to do that? Why did he say those things to her?

"I am sorry…"

She gripped his shirt at his back. The pain was so much for her to bear, "Ryoma-kun."

"Don't see me off tomorrow," he said making her shock, "You can start forgetting about me by then."

He was right after all. It was useless if he wouldn't come back to Japan and not seeing him off tomorrow might be a good idea. They would definitely not going to see each other after that night. Going with him or following him to the states was not a good idea either. But that didn't mean that she could lose hope. She released herself from his hug and looked at him;

"I—I don't think that I can. But Ryoma-kun I am still hoping that one day… one day you will come back and return to me," she smiled weakly, "T-that I'll wait for you forever."

Seeing that he was about to say something, she interrupted by shaking her head;

"As long as no one comes to get me from you, I can wait for you forever," she gripped her hands really tight, "even if it takes _forever_."

He didn't reply to her words and she was very thankful for that. That court was definitely filled with their memories.

And it would end here as well.

She would be saying her first goodbye to him.

…And probably her last one as well.

She shrugged like it was a normal conversation they were having that moment, "So… this is goodbye then."

Ryoma didn't reply but he was just staring at her. She smiled between the tears. She must do this before she collapsed due to pain. Facing the youngest tennis prodigy, she said her next words;

"I have one last favor to ask, Ryoma-kun."

"…"

"K-kisushite… kudasai," she blushed like the old times earning a slight shock from the boy, "…for the very last time."

His amber eyes locked on hers. Not taking the stare anymore, she looked down. She didn't want to cry anymore and she felt tired of it. Footsteps started approaching her and she knew that he was walking closer to her. Then, she felt him standing in front of her. She was not looking at him still but her heart was beating so fast. Then, she felt his hand touching her right cheek giving her an ease yet warm feeling. His hand gestured her to look up to him, which she did. His amber eyes were filled of fondness that she rarely seen at him. They were hypnotizing. His other hand reached for her other side of her cheek and began soothing the softness of her skin. She bit her lower lip to avoid sobbing as possible. He tugged the strands of her hair that was a bit nuisance to her face. When everything was settled, he leaned closer to give her a soft, chaste kiss on the lips.

The moment their lips collided, she didn't close her eyes for a while. She had been trying to probe herself with the kiss that he was giving her. The kiss was awfully good. It was impossible for her to forget this kind of thing. True, that the boy wanted her to forget everything but his actions felt like telling him otherwise. He was kissing her softly like there was no tomorrow.

And she wished that tomorrow would never come.

Upon remembering that he was leaving, she started closing her eyes and responded to his kiss, not missing a single tear to fall on her face for the very last time. She wrapped her arms to his neck while his hands began to wrap them to her waist.

_I don't care if you are not coming back but call me stupid. I'll wait for you. I will wait for you… even if it takes forever._

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Done! It was a sad ending like I said. I just want to make this a bittersweet ending. This one-shot can stand alone yeah. I wanted to see if it is worth it… or not?**

**Okay… for those who read this until the end… this is the treat that I am about to tell. I know that some of you do not want to end like this, right. So I decided to make a sequel of this one-shot… and good news… it is going to be a multi-chaptered series. Well… it depends on how this will turn out. **

**Review please… tell me your real thoughts. Domo arigatou guzaimsu.**

**Vocab;**

**kisushite... kudasai - kiss me... please. / please... kiss me.**

**~MitsukiJunko~**


End file.
